Grootslang
Grootslang is a mark in Final Fantasy XV. Two are fought during the An Omen Crawls Upon the Ground hunt, available from the diner in the middle of Lestallum in Chapter 15. If the player has both An Omen Crawls Upon the Ground and Bones Seek an Offering hunts active, the former takes precedence as they are fought in the same place. Bestiary :Relative of the midgardsormr previously believed extinct. Folk tales rumor the beast to be the harbinger of a plague, and sightings invariably induce panic among the people. While links to a contagion are yet unproven, its ominous presence nevertheless warrants precaution. :Size: 108.59 ft. Weight: 44.36 t Hunt Stats Battle Grootslang is a colossal snake. Two of them are fought in a crater in Duscae in a Chapter 15 hunt. It is are weak to one-handed swords and daggers, as well as ice. It spews poisoning mist and can coil around the player to squeeze them. This attack can be blocked at the last second, which triggers a QTE where Noctis grabs the snake's head and rides it around to a counter prompt where he throws fire magic at the snake, which makes it vulnerable. When vulnerable, the grootslang lies on the ground and doesn't attack. It can slam down with its head (can be block/parried). Grootslang burrows underground only to soon emerge with a burst of power. When it is underground, the player can't target it and e.g. Techniques and Armiger Chain will miss. The snake whips those it can reach with its tail and keeps its head raised when not moving. It can hold its head to the ground and whip its body in a wide arc. Despite being venomous themselves, grootslang can be poisoned. It is susceptible to Death from the Ring of the Lucii , but would take a very long time to kill with the instant death effect. It can be difficult to get blindside-strikes on them due to the snake's shape. The player might get an assault craft drop during the battle during the day. Aranea might swoop in to help at night. Strategy Star Pendants protect the party from Poison, or the player can eat foods that provide Poisonproof or Resilient. Ignis's Enhancement Technique bestows Noctis's weapon with the element grootslang is weak to: ice. Blizzard elemancy can also be good, perhaps with poisoning catalysts to infect them. The player can warp-strike the head to reach it. With air-dancing abilities learned, the player can stay airborne and keep hitting. The player can character-swap to Prompto and stay on the perimeter of the battle area and use ranged attacks and Crackshot when available. Gallery Grootslang poison mist attack from FFXV.png Grootslang is susceptible to Death from FFXV.png Grootslang airdancing from FFXV.png Grootslang Vulnerable in FFXV.png Grootslang versus Prompto from FFXV.png Prompto Crackshot from FFXV.png Etymology The Grootslang or Grote Slang (Afrikaans and Dutch for "big snake") is a legendary cryptid that is reputed to dwell in a deep cave in the Richtersveld, South Africa. Related enemies *Midgardsormr *Hvitrormr ru:Грутсланг Category:Marks in Final Fantasy XV